Forced Love
by Mexi-Rican
Summary: Bella is the daughter of a duke in the renaissance period and her only role in society is to be courted by high ranking men and have her father pick her future husband from those men but what happens if she falls in love with the man that is not chosen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my second story and I hope everyone enjoys it even though it is in a totally different direction then my first one:P I hope everyone likes it:) Enjoy!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a seventeen year old girl living in England under King Henry VIII's rule. My family is very wealth due to my fathers position as Duke. So I am destined to marry someone in the royal court to strengthen my families name.

I have been taught the role of a woman in society is to marry whoever a father decides and do so with no questions asked and once married to follow the commands of that husband. I feel that I have no say in my life and have asked myself many times if it should be called my life or the life of the men that control it.

Still I follow all of my orders and learn the few things that are available to a woman which is not much but I am lucky that I was born into this family or I would not be offered any education.

Today I will be going to a ball in the Kings castle and my father said that I should put on my best gown and make sure that I kept my temper under control and that I be polite.

I would do as I was told because I knew if I did not I would bring disgrace to the family. Though I would be polite but if for some reason my temper would rise I would use witty remakes than rude ones and then I would be seen as a clever girl instead of a unsuitable wife.

Once the maids were done helping me get gown I dismissed them and stared at myself in the mirror and was happy with what was reflected back. It was the best gown I owned and I had saved it for a special occasion and this was, for I wanted to look beautiful so I would appeal to the court men. My goal was to have many powerful men to court me and have my father pick the most suitable one for me.

The dress I wore was sure to make people envy me. It was made of cream colored flower embroidered silk on the sleeves with deep red silk tips the bodice and the underlay skirt was a elegant floral pastel green with the same cream embroidered over lay.

I only wished I had a necklace to as elegant as the dress to wear with it. I sighed and was going to go to my fathers library to seek his approval on my appearance when their was a knock on my door.

"May I come in daughter" it was my fathers voice and I politely said "Of course father."

As he entered my room he held his hands behind his back and I was curious to see what he was hiding but instead said "Hello father how are you today?"

"Very well my beautiful daughter."

I knew I should get use to these compliments for I was fair especially now that my normally long straight brown hair was half in a elegant lose bun while the bottom half of it was in loose curls that cascaded down my back I also had some smaller curls shaping the front of my face.

Still my fathers compliment made me blush. He laughed at my response and said "I have a surprise for my lovely daughter"

"Oh my loving father what is it?"

With that my father revealed what was hidden behind his back which was a velvet flat rectangle box. He placed it in my hands and said "open it." I did as I was told and gasped.

It was a diamond necklace and it was beautiful but I also knew it would be terribly expensive.

"Father I adore it but it is to expensive" I said honestly.

I heard some one else enter my room and smiled warmly when I saw that it was my mother.

"Now dear daughter would you not accept something your father has so lovingly gave you?" my mother said.

"No mother on the contrary I do but will it not harm us financially?"

"My dear daughter it has been in this family for many generations given to the eldest daughter or eldest sons wife and since you are our only daughter it now belongs to you." my father said with a smile.

With that my father took the box and took the necklace out and gave it to my mother so she may put it on me I willingly obliged and lifted my hair out of the way.

Once I saw my reflection again I could not help but smile I looked like royalty. I looked at my father and mother and they both nodded lovingly at me. With that I knew I was ready to bring honor to my family.

We all headed for the carriage that was waiting to take us to the palace. Once the carriage stopped in front of the palace my mother gave me one last piece of advice "Daughter this is not just a regular event today their will be more nobles, dukes and archdukes then there will ever be until next year so my beautiful daughter you have to catch the interest of as many as you can so you can prolong their visits here to court you." I just nodded knowing my mother was right.

With that we all exited the carriage. Like always when we entered the palace my mother and father would go in front of me while there names were announced to the crowd

"Charlie Swan Duke of Forks and his wife Renee Swan!" once this was said my parents descended the staircase. That was the signal for me to take the place my father and mother had just vacated so my name was announced.

I could feel my nerves getting the best of me but I soon reminded myself that I had to be confident. I stepped forward and suddenly the room went quiet except for the musicians playing a soft melody in the back ground. I could fell eyes on me but I looked straight forward avoiding their eyes. "Miss Isabella Swan daughter of the Duke of Forks!" once the man was done introducing me I descended the stair and began my only role as a daughter of a duke.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!! I know it was a little boring but I wanted the reader to know that she is not looking for love she is just looking for a suitable husband. Also a picture of the dress she wore is on my profile so check it out:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am really enjoying wrighting this story!! I have so many ideas so this story will be my priority (sorry Loves Treasure fans:( Hopefully you enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once I was finished descending the stair case I could still feel eyes on me still I when to my father as if nothing was wrong. He gave me a grin a father has when he is proud of his offspring, which I was glad to receive. My mother had a very tender smile on her face when she gazed upon mine.

We went to present our selves to the King as was customary. When we stood in front of the king my father did all the talking. He introduced his small family and thanked the King for the invitation to this ball and that should have been all until the King said "This is your daughter Charlie?" he motioned his head in my direction. "Yes my lord" was all my father said.

The King continued to say "She is a very lovely flower. Though if I may ask is she as talented as she is beautiful?"

"You may ask her yourself my lord" my father said.

"Well are you young Isabella?"

"I am neither talented nor beautiful my lord" I said politely.

"Oh come now my daughter do not be so modest. My lord she sings like a nightingale and is talented in many instruments she also wrights her own music." my father said.

"Is that so Isabella then would you care to share your nightingale voice with my guests?" even though the King asked me it was really a command in society.

"If it would please my lord" he nodded and that is when I began singing a song I had written recently. It was about a bird locked in a cage when it was meant to be free. Once I had finished the kings guests were silent as if in shock. I looked at my father thinking I had missed a note or if my voice had faltered. He just smiled at me and that gave me reassurance.

The King interrupted the silence and said "You are as talented as you are beautiful" he emphasized the 'are.' I smiled politely and curtsied while saying "Thank you my lord."

He smile back and then the Queen whispered something into the Kings ear and the King nodded his consent to his wife, Catherine of Aragon. He vocally expressed her request "The Queen wishes you to become one of her ladies in waiting."

I politely said " It would be a pleasure to serve my Queen."

With that we were dismissed and told that the King would send for my family and I once they had prepare accommodations for us.

Once we were done thanking the King my father wasted no time in showing me off to his friend that were mostly dukes themselves which they would introduce to me their sons. They all requested to dance with me but I denied politely by saying that I would soon once I was done accompanying my father.

Once my father was done introducing me I was free to wander about the ballroom. I went to go get a drink since my mouth was parch from speaking. As I drank from the goblet my eyes saw an incoming man who looked to be around my age. He was awfully handsome with his golden unruly hair and perfect features but what had caught my eye was his emerald green eyes.

I smiled politely as he came closer and he returned it with a beautiful lopsided grin. As he came into three feet of me he bowed and said "I am Edward Cullen son of the duke of Twilight and I came here to ask you Isabella Swan for this dance."

"Well Edward Cullen what makes you think that I will except this dance from you when I have denied it to so many others?" I said politely but with a hit of disbelief.

He simply said "Because my fair lady I am not excepting any other answer but yes to cross your lovely lips"

I smiled at him and said "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you." I said as I gave him my hand which he took and kissed. He then had us arm in arm as he led me to the dance floor.

As we were dancing I couldn't help but feel heat where ever our skin touched. We did not speak instead we just gazed into each others eyes. I was lost in his green ones and by the expression on his face he was lost in my chocolate orbs.

We danced many songs and I lost track of time and the people around us until we stopped and he bowed and kissed my hand which he sent ablaze. I just watched him walk away and suddenly I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I turned to see how it had been.

The first thing I saw was my mothers smile and she said "It is late my Bella we have to be heading home."

"Yes my loving mother" I said with a genuine smile.

As my father, mother and I entered the awaiting carriage I asked my father "Where does the son of the duke of Twilight reside?"

My father smiled and said "Do you fancy him?"

I smiled back and honestly said "Yes father, I really do."

* * *

**I know it is short but trust me more things will be happening next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE OR ELSE MY MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS WILL FIZZLE:(**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! It has been brought to my attention that I am not writing accurately about the time period and I am sorry for that but I am just doing this for fun so I am going to be focusing on the story more than the historical information, so sorry to all the history addicts that are reading my story:( I apologize in advance if I mess up again:) Still I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

I woke up earlier then I would on normal days. I called for my maids and they helped me get into one of my casual gowns after I had bathed.

This dress was not as glorious as the one I had wore three nights ago to the palace but it was one of my favorites to wear when I would be in the house. The dress was all blue with embroidery on the bodice and around my waist, it had shoulder length sleeves with a rectangular opening above the bodice which I had a cotton undershirt so cover my arms and my chest all the way to my neck.

My hair was its normal long straight self, though I had pined it back so it would not fall into my face.

Today I would practice on the piano for that was the only instrument that I had difficulty with. I would also do some reading and my tutor would come today and help me on my French which I was improving on greatly, so much so that my tutor had recommended to my father that I should start learning another language.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast with my family. They were still praising me on my newly found position as a lady in waiting, also on the many suitors that have been visiting me in wishes to court me. These praises made me proud that I was helping my family become more prominent.

The only thing that I was not pleased with was that the son of the Duke of Twilight had not come and tried to court me. For some reason that fact bothered me extremely. Was I not pretty enough for him? Was he not flattered that I had chose only him to dance with me? Was my singing not adequate enough for his ears?

Once I was done eating I dismissed myself from the table and went to practice on the piano. Even though I was not quite good at the piano it let me forget everything that I was thinking of.

As I became lost in the song I shut my eyes and was shocked that the melody of the song became more beautiful than my usual playing. That is when I felt that someone's face was hovering over my shoulder and that I was encased where I was by someone's arms, also another pair of hand were on the keys of the piano besides my own.

I abruptly stopped my playing but the melody did not and I noticed that the hand were still playing their beautiful song. I just stayed their seated in-between these arms and built up the confidence to see who's face was hovering over my shoulder.

I quickly lost my confidence when I saw that beautiful face with those emerald grin orbs. I quickly blushed and turn to look at the hands that were now resting in my lap.

Soon I heard a velvet voice whispering into my ear, "I would have never taken you to be the kind of girl that was prone to shyness." I just blushed even more profusely until the song cam to a end.

That is when I felt his hand on my cheek and with that touch he sent my skin ablaze like he had when he kissed my hand at the ball. He whispered into my ear again saying, "Though the pinkness in your fair cheeks is beautiful."

With that he moved away from me so I could get up from the piano bench. I was unwilling to because of my extreme embarrassment but did so because I wanted to see his beautiful face from a better angle. Though, when I did see his face I flushed again remembering what had just happened, so I looked down to my clasped hands.

Their was a long silence that was killing me so I broke it by saying, "If I may ask, what has brought you to our humble home?"

"I am here on request of the King to bring you, your mother and father to the palace so you may begin your role as lady in waiting," he said smoothly.

I was a little disappointed in his answer, for I thought he came to see me. So I answered the only thing that would come to mind and said, "oh."

"You seem disappointed are you not happy to serve our Queen?" he said.

"On the contrary I am very elated I was just thinking of something else" I said

"Oh, well that is good I am looking forward to seeing you everyday." he said with a grin.

"May I ask why that will be the case?" I said not able to conceal my smile.

"Because my fair lady I am courtier to the king." he said in an even larger grin.

Right at that moment is when my mother entered the room and addressed Edward "Sir Cullen I am terribly sorry about this but we will not be ready to leave until tomorrow. Will you except one of our rooms to stay in till tomorrow?"

Edward answered politely by saying, "If I am not imposing, yes Lady Swan."

Then my mother told him "Would you like to go horseback ridding we have a beautiful trail that Isabella can show you." she asked him.

"Of course I will accept" he said to her than smiled towards me which made me blush.

Soon we were out in the barn retrieving our horses and when I was going to mount mine I felt a strong pair of hands around my waist which lifted me up onto the horse while I heard a velvet voice in my ear say, "Let me help you with that."

Once I was on and he was also I looked at him with a devilish grin and said "I bet you can catch me" then I took off. I was going as fast as I normally did when I was riding by myself but when I looked over my shoulder I saw that he was catching up, so I kicked the horse a little harder to stay in the lead and I did. I stopped at the edge of a pond so my horse could drink. Once I saw him come into visible distance I was the huge smile on his face I could not help but smile back.

He said "You have many skills."

I modestly said "thank you."

From there on we talked about our families and he explained how my life would be in court. We talked for so long about trivial things as we rode on the trail. Still we both were very interested on what each other was saying. Frequently we would just look into each others eyes. We both frowned when we say storm clouds come fill the sky.

Wanting to get that frown of his face I said, "Do you want a rematch?"

He grinned and said "Of course, ready set go!"

I tried my hardest but this time Edward won and had a huge grin on his face when I entered the stable just a few moments after him. He had already unmounted and had his horse in its stall. He came towards me and asked "Would you like help?"

I nodded my consent and he put his hands around my waist and lifted me off the horse and gentle down on until my feet were on the ground but he did not take his hands off my waist instead he left them their and just stared down into my eyes. I stared up into his not caring that he still held his hands around my waist.

We would have stayed there forever if we could but we both knew that someone would come in search of what was taking us so long so I said, "If it would not be to much to ask I would love it if you would give me a lesson on the piano."

He smiled widely and said "It would be my pleasure."

With that we entered my home and went straight to the piano. He gestured with his hand that I should take a seat on the bench of the piano. I did so and he instructed me to play the sheet of music I had been playing before he came.

I played as best as I could but it was not so good. Suddenly in the middle of the song I felt his chest on my back, his arms encasing me again and his hands on mine causing me to stop playing.

He gently lifted my hands into his and then whispered into my ear "relax your fingers if they are to tense it is harder to make the notes flow together" I nodded and he released my hands so I could begin again.

He stayed hovering above me and listened to my slightly better playing and then placed his hands on my arms while his velvet voice whispered yet again into my ear, "Relax your arms also."

I did as I was told and my playing got even better maybe even close to adequate. His breath tickled my right cheek as he said "Better."

We then heard my father enter the room. Edward straightened up and I stopped playing. My father said "Well, daughter you are improving. Is it due to Edwards help." I nodded to him and he said "That is good but I am sorry to cut the lesson short but dinner is ready."

We all went to the dinning room and ate. Afterwards my father had me sing a few songs while we were by the fireplace. After my second song Edward went to the piano and accompanied my song with beautiful music.

Soon it was late and I was saying goodnight to my parents and when I said it to Edward he took my hand and kissed it like he had at the ball and said goodnight.

While I went to my room all I could feel wad Edwards lips on my hand that was still burning.

That night I dreamt of only Edward and his emerald eyes.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed:) Bella's Dress is on my profile if you want to see it, though I am sorry I could not find a direct link to it:( Though I do have on my profile what to click once you go to the web address I provided. Sorry for the inconvenience:)**

**PLEASE REIVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! ****PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's another chapter and again I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up even earlier today then I had yesterday morning wanting to get ready for my first day as lady in waiting for the Queen, part of me also wanted to be as beautifully dressed as I could for Edward.

I put on my second best gown since I had wore my best for the ball. This dress was made of blue silk and had a v waist line the middle part of my bodice was embroidered with gold thread, the sleeves went three fourths down my arm. On my neck I wore one of my many necklaces it was a gold chain with three sapphires hanging from the gold.

I had made my hair the same way I had for the ball though without the curls instead I had loose waves throughout my hair, I still had the small curls shaping my face.

On my way to the dining room for breakfast I ran into Edward. He looked dashing as always I said good morning to him and he did in return. We walked very close to each other as we went to the dining room, a few times we were so close that the backs of our hands would brush against each other.

Once we reached the table Edward pulled my set out for me to sit in and once I was seated he pushed chair back to the table. He took the seat next to me which made me extremely happy.

Breakfast was a quiet event but when my parents were not looking I would sneak a peak at Edward's beautiful face and a few times I caught him doing the same thing which would cause a shy smile to cross both our faces.

After breakfast Edward, my parents and I were entering the awaiting carriage that would take us to our new home. I would miss this place that I grew up in but was looking forward to my new and better quarters.

Once we arrived the maids of the castle came and took our belonging and took them to our new rooms while my father went with Edward to the King and my mother and I went to the Queen. When I parted form Edward he gave me a reassuring smile that said we would see each other very soon.

When I was in the presence of the Queen I curtsied while my mother talk on my behalf "Your grace I have brought you my daughter, Isabella, as you commanded my husband and I to do, so she my become one of your ladies in waiting."

"Thank you Duchess of Forks, you are dismissed" the Queen said and with that my mother gave me a warm smile and left the room.

"Will you sing a song for me and the other ladies in waiting so we may bask in your beautiful voice." the Queen asked.

I nodded and began to sing a song about a lovely spring day. Once I had finished everyone again was speechless until the Queen said "We will be going for a walk in the garden now."

With that all the ladies in waiting rose from their seats and followed behind the Queen which I began to do the same. Once we were all walking one of the ladies came to my side and said "Hello I am Jessica Stanley and I just wanted to compliment you on your beautiful voice and did you also write the song?"

"Hello Jessica, yes I did write it." I said politely.

"Well it was very poetic and you are very pretty no wonder our Queen picked you her self" She sounded a bit jealous but I tried to ignore that fact.

Jessica kept talking while I barely listen to her I know we would become friends and was glad that most our conversations would only need to involve her.

As we were walking throughout the garden we ran into the King and his courtiers. He then joined the Queen on her walk through the garden which left his courtiers to mingle with the ladies in waiting around the water fountain. I sat on the ledge of the fountain as I gazed at my reflection in the water. Jessica had left me to talk to a courtier named Mike Newton.

As I was gazing at my reflection I soon saw that another reflection appeared next to my own. I was delighted when I saw it was of Edwards. He soon said to me "How is your first day as lady in waiting been?"

"Very well thank you for your concern" I said with a smile on my face as I faced him.

He then quietly asked "Would you like another piano lesson?"

I wanted to take him on his offer but was afraid that I would be needed when the Queen returns. Edward saw the conflict in my eyes and said "The Queen does not mined as long as you are trying to improve your talents so you can entertain her later."

"This is a lesson" I said in agreement and with that Edward took my hand and led me to a room that had a beautiful piano and many seats surrounding it.

Soon I was in the same position as my last piano lesson but was less embarrassed. In fact I wanted to be closer to him. Throughout the lesson I was improving greatly, though I would not be anywhere close to Edwards talent.

Soon I felt Edwards hand caressing my neck and cheek which caused me to miss a note but I continued to play. From the corner of my eye I saw him grin at my response. He then started to caress his lips on my neck, most likely trying to see if he would get an even stronger response. Which he did get, for I stopped my playing all together.

I heard him chuckle against my neck but he did not stop. His lips slowly went up my neck to my jaw line, across my cheek and he pulled away so that our lips were seconds from touching and he just gazed from my eyes to my lips and back. I found my self doing the same. Right when our lips were about to touch their was a knock on the door.

Edward backed away from me with a sigh and said "Come in"

In came one of the maids saying we had to go attend to the King and Queen.

We went our separate ways to go serve our lords but we gave each other one last tender smile.

The rest of the day I would either be singing for the Queen or fetching anything she wished of me to get. At diner I was very far away from Edward but we still managed to look at each other without anyone suspecting.

I soon was dismissed from the Queens presence to go to my quarters and on my bed was a white rose with a letter. I quickly ripped open the seal and read the beautiful script that said "My lovely lady I would like to meet you in the garden tomorrow in the maze hedges at noon. If you would give me the greatest honor of your company I would be indebted to you. Edward"

I read the script many times and was so delighted. I soon hid this note and rose from any ones eyes but my own and went to sleep. Yet again I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter!! Sorry about that unfulfilled kiss scene but I have to keep you guys in anticipation:P Again I posted up on my profile Bella's Dress and sorry again for not giving you the direct web site but for some reason when I do it doesn't work SORRY! Also her necklace is on my profile, at least that was a direct link:)**

**Also I want to say thank you for reading my story but it would make me happier if you REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! THANK YOU:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I know I am starting to sound stupid saying this but it is the truth, I so loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up looking forward to today, especially when I would go see Edward. I looked in my wardrobe and saw many new dresses which I assumed that were given to me so I looked proper as a lady in waiting. I looked through all of my new dresses and decided on a velvet blue one that had a v waist line and the top of the bodice was trimmed in gold. Under the sleeves I wore a cotton shirt since the dress was very low cut.

When I looked into the mirror I felt like something was missing and soon realized that I needed a girdle belt since the dress was a little plain. The Girdle belt was a delicate design of pearls and at the very end was a gold cross with a pearl in the center of it, together with the dress it looked beautiful.

My hair was simply pined back from my face but I took a few strands of hair out and curled them so they could frame my face.

Once ready I went down stairs to eat breakfast and again Edward and I would exchange glances across the table. Afterwards I attended the Queen and entertained her when she asked it of me. I was very happy when the time came to meet Edward I asked the Queen if I could take a stroll around the garden and she kindly accepted.

On my way to the garden I bumped into my father that said "My daughter I was just going to fetch you. The Prince of La Push has come and the King wishes you to sing for him and his friends. Daughter you must impress him he still needs a wife but none of the other ladies nor princesses have caught his interest, though you my lovely daughter just might."

"But father I have no interest in appealing to him" I said disobediently.

"You will not throw away this opportunity for that Cullen boy" he said knowing the reason I did not want to appeal to the Prince was because I had drawn a liking to Edward.

"But father I do not-" I tried to say but my father yanked me forward and said angrily said "You do not have a choice in the matter! You will act politely and catch this Princes attention!"

That was all my father said and I new better than to talk back to him when he was angry. When we reached a set of grand doors he let go of my arm and looked me over to make sure that I was presentable which I must have been, for he did nothing but open the grand doors and walk into the room. I followed him and the first person I saw in the grand room was the King, then I noticed a man close to my age with dark skin, black eyes and dark brown hair that looked to reach his shoulders but was pulled back into a ponytail. I then noticed many other men with dark brown skin but I assumed that the one I had noticed first was the prince due to the better quality of his wardrobe.

When we reached the King I curtsied while my father bowed and then took a seat in one of the many chairs in the room. I then noticed the piano in the room and remembered this was the room that Edward and I had almost kissed.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I remembered Edward and I wondered if he was in the garden right now.

I was brought to reality when the King said "Prince Jacob this is Miss Isabella Swan."

"Is this the girl you said sang like and angel" the princes remark caused me to blush.

"Yes she is, Isabella sing one of your songs" the King said.

I nodded and began to sing, this time I sang a sad song knowing I would not be able to sing a happy one, it was about the death of a lover.

Once I was done the room was quiet yet again, now I knew that it was not because I had done something wrong but that my audience was absorbing my talent.

Soon the Prince said "You are very talented and if I may say beautiful as well"

I blushed but was angered that I had caught his attention. The Prince than said "Would you like to go for a walk through the garden?"

I would have loved to refuse his offer but one look from my father reminded me that I should not, so I answered him politely by saying "It would be an honor."

Soon the Prince and I were in the entrance of the garden and he began to say "Isabella do you have any other talents?"

I answered by saying "Yes Prince Jacob I can play many instrument and fluently speak French and many other things a lady of my caliber should know, Though Prince could you please refer to me as Bella."

"Only if you would refer to me as Jacob" he said smiling.

"yes…. Jacob" I smiled shyly "Do you have any talents?"

"Nothing close to your singing." We sat on the ledge of the fountain and I didn't expect him to place his hand on my cheek and bring me closer to him while he said "I have never seen such beauty in all my life."

Suddenly over Jacobs shoulder I saw Edward at the entrance of the maze hedge and he was staring at Jacobs back with hatred in his eyes and then his gaze came onto my face and his eyes filled with pain and then he left from were he was by taking another path so he would not pass by us.

Once he was out of sight I felt like my chest was being crushed and I could not breath, I suddenly felt dizzy so I thought I would faint. Jacob thought my reaction was from his compliment and so he backed away and said "I should not have said that I am sorry"

"All is well" I lied placing a smile on my face.

All day I was accompanying Jacob and even at dinner he requested me to sit at his side. I hated it, especially when I would see the look of disgust on Edwards face. After dinner I said goodnight to Jacob and went to my room.

Once I was inside I tried to think of a way that I could have Edward meet me in the hedge maze once everyone had gone to sleep. I ordered a maid to give a letter to Edward that said "My dear Edward please meet me at the garden hedges once everyone has gone to sleep. Please let me explain to you in person. Bella"

Once the maid had given the letter to Edward she came back to tell me that he had received the letter but he sent back not reply. That hurt my chest again but I still went to the garden once I heard no noise coming from out side my door.

I made it to the cover of the maze undetected. I was alone for about ten minutes and was afraid that Edward would not come. Then I saw a figure approach and smiled when I saw that it was Edward. He did not return my smile which hurt me but what hurt me more was his cold voice as he said "what do you want?"

I was silent for a moment as I tried to think of what I would say.

"Edward I am sorry for not coming here at noon. I wanted to but-"Edward cut me short saying "But instead you thought that a Prince would be a better fiancée for you that me." he said bitterly.

"No my father thinks he would be a better fiancée but I have no interest in him I want to marry you!" I said at the verge of tears.

"Why?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Because I don't love him" I said as I stepped closer to Edward.

He walked that remainder of the way so that we were inches away. He then grasped my hands into his and said "Then how do you love my fair lady?"

I blushed but never removed my gaze from his eyes as I said "I love you."

Suddenly I was in his arms and I rested my face against his chest as I wrapped my own arms around him we stayed there silently. Soon I felt his hand on my chin lifting it up so I was gazing into his beautiful emerald eyes and he was gazing into my eyes. Slowly I raised my lips to his and he to mine until they met and suddenly my lips were sent ablaze. Our lips moved in sync with each other and I soon had my hands in his golden hair pulling him closer to me. He soon moved the hand that was on my chin to my cheek and his other was around my waist trying to bring my closer to him.

Our lips parted once we needed air but we never let distance come between us. As I was gasping for air I felt him whisper into my ear "I love you Bella."

* * *

**Hoped everyone liked it:) You guys are lucky that I felt like writing b/c I was going to end where Edward saw Jacob with Bella but that would have been mean:P Also I have Bella's dress and girdle belt on my profile:) (oh and if you don't know what a girdle belt is, it's necklace you wear around your waist:)**

**Also I want you guys to REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!! I hope you like this chapter and if it confuses you the italicized words is Bella thinking of the night before:) Enjoy!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Today I woke up late since I stayed in the garden with Edward till the sun was rising. We had talked about many things, about our futures and how we both wished to be in each others. I knew that when he kissed me he was the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

My mother was the one to wake me. She brought in with her a box which she opened and took out a very elegant dress and with a smile she said "Prince Jacob has given you this beautiful gown and I suggest you wear it today to show him that you are very grateful."

I looked at the garment with a grimace for I did no want to wear anything that man sent me. "Mother I wish not to wear that" I said to her.

"You will for your father has ordered that you do." my mother said strictly.

I gave up and my mother helped me get into the gown. It was a very elegant and most likely expensive dress but I disliked it because it was not blue. I had always liked blue dresses but today I liked them more for what Edward had said to me when he was saying goodnight.

_As the sun rose Edward held me tighter against his chest, he whispered into my ear "This color against your skin is so beautiful. You tempt me every time I see you." I blushed but he just placed a kiss on my lips and said "My love have sweet dreams." _

I was brought back to reality when my mother said "It looks breath taking on you my daughter, Jacob will adore you in it." I held back a frown and just nodded at my mother.

We then went to the Queens quarters but she said "I will not be needing you today for Prince Jacob has requested your company." I was angered by this but then realized that the King would be there with the Prince and that meant his Courtiers would be there also which meant, Edward.

When I entered the piano room I had a bright smile on my face from the though that had just struck me. I looked around the room for Edward subtly as I curtsied in front of the King and Prince Jacob.

To my relief I spotted Edward and I gave him a quick smile before saying to Prince Jacob "You have requested me."

"Yes I have I want you to sing a few songs again" he said.

"I would love to but if I may ask the son of the duke of Twilight to accompany my voice with the piano?" I said towards Edward.

"Gladly" was all Edward said.

As I sang and Edward played the piano I would be staring at Jacob but occasionally I would glimpse at Edward and I would see him grin at my risky action.

After a half an hour of this Jacob soon said "Would you accompany me to the garden?"

Lying I said "It would be my pleasure"

As I exited the room with Jacob I looked one last time at Edward and what I saw worried me, for on Edwards beautiful face was the look of pain and anger all mixed in one terrible expression.

Jacob was talking to me about many things but I was barely paying attention. My mine was only thinking of Edward.

I was bothered that I could not be with Edward instead I was here near a man that might bring unhappiness to my future.

I noticed that he was getting closer to me until he eventually had his arm around my waist as we walked to eat dinner. Again I was to sit next to him and to add more pain to my heart Edward still had that expression on his face. I would try to send him smiles but all his eyes would see is the closeness of Jacobs and my body. I was glad when Jacob said "Do you fell ill? Do you wish to go to your quarters to rest?"

"Yes I am very tired and I wish to go to bed early." I lied but Jacob excused me but to my dismay he kissed my forehead before I had gotten out of my seat.

I quickly went to my room not wanting to see Edwards face after that, though I can already picture the pain in his eyes.

Once in my room I quickly wrote on a piece of paper "My Love please meet me again tonight. Bella" I was going to call for a maid when I heard my door open. I quickly hid the note in a drawer and turned to see who it was.

It was my father and he had a displeased look on his face. He soon said "Daughter why did you leave the table so early?"

"I felt tired father" I lied and he saw right through it.

"You left to not be in the presence of Prince Jacob" my father stated.

I did not answer afraid that if I lied again he would see right through me.

"You will not do that again" he said, anger filling his voice "also you will not be exchanging those smiles with that Cullen boy"

"Father I do not know what you mean" I lied.

"Do not think my dense insolent daughter! You will not associate with him."

"But father-" he cut me off.

"I do not even want you looking at him!" he had raised his voice.

I thought of what he said. Never to see that beautiful face? Or to hear his voice? Never to feel his tender lips again? I could not, I could not go through with that.

Silent tears began to stream down my face as I shook my head no.

My father became enraged "You will not disobey me for this is not a matter of if you want to it is a matter of you have to!" he yelled

I kept shaking my had as the tears keep falling. Then my father yelled "I do not car I told you! I will disown you if you do not! Your attention is to be on Prince Jacob and off the Cullen boy if you do not wish to be on the street!"

I thought of that, I could not live in the street. I knew nothing of work and even if I did no one would take me in for my father would make sure of that. I would not survive. Now sobbing I nodded my head and my father left the room.

I fell upon my bed unable to hold my self up. How could life do this to me. The man I loved was forbidden to me and instead I had to fake interest for the man I would rather see dead than marry.

I soon found some strength and called for a maid "I gave her the note to give to Edward.

Soon I heard no noise outside my room which meant that I would have to do something I knew would cause the one I loved pain.

I wiped away my tears and went to the garden maze. There awaiting me was my angel. A smile appeared once he saw me coming towards him. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me but as much as I wanted to do the same I did not.

He noticed this and pulled me away from him so he could see my face and asked "What is the matter my love?"

I stared into his eyes with no expression and said "Please let me go." he did with a confused expression on his face. I then continued to say "I do not wish to see you again."

"What?" was all he could say.

"I am being courted by a Prince do you expect me to still want you" I emphasized the 'you.'

"But you said you loved me" he said, pain in his eyes.

"I lied. I wanted to make sure if the Prince rejected my company that I still had someone who would court me." My heart was being ripped to shreds as I saw the pain become even more visible in his eyes as I spoke those words.

"So you wish to be with the Prince more than me?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do" I said trying to sound as hurtful as possible to make this quick because I did not know how long I could keep up this charade.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and said hysterically "Your lying."

"Let me go. I do not want to feel your touch it is nothing like the Princes" I lied again but this time once he let go of me I took off to my room.

Once I was safe in my room I broke down and cried myself to sleep. But not even sleep could erase the pain in my heart in fact I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest for it had because it belonged to Edward and only him. But what else could I do I had to stop this before we both got hurt by our separation that would soon come. There on my bed I lay bleeding, internally, yearning to be in Edwards embrace.

* * *

**Umm... Sorry... I know everything was going well last chapter but... yeah:( I didn't like writing this as much as you didn't like reading it so ... umm... sorry but please continue to read!! Also as always the dress is on my profile:)**

**Also I want reviews!! Lets make a deal if I don't get more than five reviews I will make Bella stay with Jacob but if I do, say bye bye Jacob:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone got another chapter up:) And thank you for the Reviews:) ENJOY!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day I would not leave my room, I locked myself in. All day I spent crying for the words I had said to my beloved Edward. I was in so much pain and I could do nothing of it.

The next day went in the same fashion. Though the following day I was forced to accompany Jacob and lie to him about my absence. I told him that I felt ill and was to weak to get out of bed but that now I was well.

It would hurt me when I had to fake a smile, even more so when I was in the presence of Edward.

Edward would never look towards me unless he was giving me a message from someone. He always had this blank expression but when I looked deep into his eyes I could see pain.

Many days past in this manner and I dreaded each one.

One night I was beginning get ready for the ball that was in honor of Prince Jacobs arrival. I was going to put on one of the many gowns that Jacob had given me as a gift when their was a knock on my door.

In came a servant with a large box. She left it on my bed and left as quickly as she had entered. I dismissed the servants that were helping me get ready before I went to investigate what was in the box.

I went to open it and the first thing that came to sight was a single white rose. Tears came to my eyes as I carefully took it into my hand. I did not have to read the letter that was also in this box to know that this was from Edward.

I carefully put down the rose and opened the letter and in elegant script it said "My lovely lady I have been thinking of only you these past days and what you had told me in the garden. I have come to a conclusion and that is that I want to show you that I can give you all the elegant things that the Prince can give. This gown is an example of what I can offer. Edward"

I then hid the letter and rose where I had the last ones he had given me and went to look at the gown he had bought me.

It was very beautiful, I could also tell that it was extremely expensive. It was made of pure silk. The underlay and sleeves were a pea green but the underlay had embroidery, The overlay and bodice were a deep blue which I loved, and it had gold trimming on the overlay and bodice.

I knew I could not wear it since it was a token of courtship from Edward. As I was going to put it away my mother came in with a small box in her hand. She looked and the dress I was putting away and said "Oh daughter who sent you that beautiful gown?"

I lied and said "It had no name on it and the servant only told me that it was a gift."

My mother smiled warmly and said "It was most likely the Prince and he also has sent you this" she gave me the box and I opened and found a necklace. It was very beautiful, it was a gold cross held together with pearls.

"Daughter it will go perfect with the dress" she said tenderly.

"But mother I was to wear another dress" I told her.

"Nonsense you will wear it" she said and with that the servants were called and I was dressed in hours and my hair was put in the same style that I had worn it for the first ball.

Once I descended the stair case this time everyone still went quiet but instead of having my first dance with Edward it was with Jacob.

Though I did see Edward dancing with many other pretty girls which angered me. Why would he send me this dress and then try to make me jealous. 'Fine' I thought to myself 'two can play at that game.'

That is when I truly started to flirt with Jacob which I could tell pleased him. Though I did not think that Edward even noticed until he came over to where Jacob and I were seated and said "Prince may I steal this lovely lady for this dance?"

"Of course" he said and after his words I gave Edward my hand and he took me to the dance floor.

Once we began dancing Edward said "I see the dress was to your liking."

I answered by saying "More or less."

"Do you accept my proposal?" he asked

"No" was all I said.

"Then do you wear it just to tease my longing heart?" he asked

"No, I wore it because it matched the necklace that my beloved Jacob gave me." I looked down at it and continued to say "is it not beautiful?"

I saw a flicker of pain cross his face but he composed it quickly and said "Yes it is, it must have cost a bundle."

"Yes a bundle that he can afford" I emphasized the 'he' to make it clear to Edward that he could never give me such things without putting himself on financial strain.

The dance was over and he bowed and kissed my hand which he still managed to send ablaze.

Our whole conversation I was holding back tears. Once I got to Jacob I asked him if I could go out for some fresh air and with a smile he dismissed me.

Once I was out of sight of onlookers I ran deep into the garden past the first public fountain to the one deep in the garden that no one hardly ever visited. There I sat one the ledge and let the tears fall.

I suddenly started sobbing like I had the night I gave up on Edward. I felt the whole in my chest get wider. I hugged my chest as I tried to keep the whole from getting larger.

Suddenly I heard a velvet voice say "Love of my life why do you cry?"

* * *

**I know I know this was a short one:( But I wasn't in the mood to put a lot of detail or dialogue so sorry:) I hope it didn't suck I just want to speed the story along, but tell me if you rather it slow back down, Kay? oh the dress and necklace is up on my profile and I have to ask are you guys liking the dresses??**

**REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for how long it took me to update its just lots of things have happened and then suddenly I thought "when was the last time I updated?" So I am really sorry but I promise I am back up and running so the updates will keep on coming:) Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I look up to the face that I knew would take my breath away. Edwards face was still beautiful even though it was distorted into the look of worry. I quickly got up and turned away from him and wiped away the tears.

I did not answer him or even turn back to see his face, suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me to his so that I could fell his chest on my back and his breath against my cheek.

I want to lean into his embrace though I know I should not so I resisted and instead said "remove your hands from me."

He does not respond, instead I feel him lay soft kisses on my neck and shoulders which I wanted to return. Again I resisted and tried to remove his hands from me but I could not budge them.

I then tried again while saying roughly "Edward let me go." He does not respond, he just keeps kissing me and I knew that I would have to do something to make him get away from me because I did not know how much more of this I could sustain before I gave into his touch.

I knew this would be cruel but I was sure it would work. "Edward" I said " do you think I enjoy your touch when the ones of the Prince are much more pleasing."

I soon felt Edward stop and release me. I turned around and looked into his pained face. He just stared deep into my eyes as if looking for something he had lost.

I looked at him puzzled and said "what is it?"

"Who are you?" he said hurt and it was very hard not to hold back the pain I felt in those few words that he had just said.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan" I said with a forced smile on my face "who else would I be?"

"You are no the Isabella I knew you are nothing like her. She was a beautiful creature that would never marry for status."

"Well then I was a better actress than I had expected" was all I could say for I knew that my voice would break.

He just stared at me and said "Why were you crying then?"

"I was thinking of many things like my future and how it will be once I am queen of La Push. They were tears of joy" I said with a smile "Now you must excuse me for my beloved is waiting for me."

With that I went straight to Jacob without a second glance to Edward. As I faked the happiness that I placed on my face I was being torn to shreds on the inside. In my head I was yelling at myself for say such hurtful words to my true beloved.

I soon could not take anymore of this charade and asked Jacob to excuse me for I was felling ill. He willingly let me and said that I was to get ready early the next morning for we were going to go on an outing.

I was not looking forward to this but I put a fake smile upon my face and said that "I am looking forward to it."

As I walked to my room I felt that I was going to become overwhelmed with emotions again so I quickened my pace before anyone saw the tears that were about to fall. All I was thinking about was the look on Edwards face when I was saying those cruel words to him. Did he really think I was such a cruel person.

Even though I knew I had to do this for if I let him know that I was being forced into this situation I was in right know he would fight to keep me with him but I knew if he did this his family name will be ruined and to try to salvage the family name his father would also disown him as well and then where will we be once we are both thrown into the street.

I could never do that to him so I decided that I would protect him and that was the only thing that would give me strength will I hurt him. It would be better for him if he married to another girl that could marry him without any problems. I could never give him that now. Why does it have to be so difficult to marry the one you love.

As I went to my room a few tears managed to escape and as I was opening my door from the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking my way. I quickly opened my door and entered my room, making sure that I locked the door behind me.

I soon heard a soft knock at the door and my whole being wanted to open the door and let him in but I knew I should not. I just placed a hand on the door for I knew that on the other side was the love of my life.

All I heard was silence for awhile and then footsteps fading away. Once I knew that he was gone I opened the door and as I looked out into the hallway I stumbled over something on the ground and as I looked to what it may be tears came to my eyes for there laid on the floor was single white rose.

As I picked it up I saw that there a note underneath I took it into my room and read the elegant script "My love I will not give up on you for I know that those tears I just saw were not of joy. I will be waiting for you in the garden every night. For I still love you. Edward"

The last words he wrote brought a smile to my face and I knew that I could not continue this charade. I would go to him tonight and confess everything and I will see what happens from there.

Once it got quiet I would go to meet him. After a few hours I felt safe to leave. I carefully went through the halls, making sure not to make a sound.

As I was walking towards the hedge maze I saw someone sitting at the fountain and thought it was Edward but as I approached I saw how mistaken I was for it was Jacob.

He looked up at me with confusion while he asked "Why are you here?"

I quickly lied "I needed some fresh air."

He smiled up at me and then patted the ledge next to him, as if gesturing to sit there. I willingly obliged and hoped that Edward was no where near for I did not want him to see this.

Once I sat down I asked "why are you here?"

"I also needed fresh air for I have many things on my mind"

"May I ask what things are troubling you?" I said sincerely.

He looked into my eyes as if searching for something which I suppose he found because he continued to say "I received a letter from my fathers doctor saying that he has become ill."

"I am so sorry for that I hope he becomes well soon" I said with concern in my voice.

He looked very sad when he said this "I hope he will but the doctor said that he is very ill this time and I think he is not going to live much longer."

Once he said that I could not leave him without being comforted so I wrapped my arms around him and said "I am so sorry."

He just said "Thank you" and that is when I placed my hands back on my lap and just stared at them. I soon heard Jacob say "I also want to ask you something?"

I looked up and said "Anything."

"I know that you are being forced to be with me by your father but I just wanted to tell you that I would not mind if you did not wish to do so anymore, I can just tell your father that I am not interested in you anymore but it would be a lie for I do fancy you and I wish that you would give me an opportunity to show you that I could make you happy."

I blushed when he had said the first part but as I looked into his eyes, I knew that he was sincere and I knew if I opened up to him I might not be unhappy being around him. So I answered him by saying "I will try to open up to you but I have no guarantees that I will be happy."

He grabbed my hand into his and said "That is all I ask of you" and then he laid a gentle kiss upon the hand he held.

With that I excused myself and went to my room.

Though I said that I would give Jacob a chance all I dreamt of that night was of my beloved Edward.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked I just have to get into that mode I go into when I write, I could tell that I wasn't fully there and the ideas weren't coming as fast as they use too:( I hope I get back into it soon:( Anyway no new dress this chapter because she is wearing the same one as last chapter and if you forgot its up on my profile:)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!!THANKS!!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I know this update is extremely late but I was caught up in my life and I was slowly starting to update my stories again but I started with the one I first made to get back into the swing of things and then I made a new story and I remembered this one and I instantly felt bad that I had neglected it and its readers:( I hope you can accept my extreme apologies:( **

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I awoke and got ready in one of the dresses that Jacob had sent to me, it was a grayish blue color with an embroidered bodice and overlay and the underlay was embroidered white material as well as the sleeves.

I pined my hair up in a bun but took some strands of hair an curled them at the base of my neck and also some to border my face.

Once my father gave his approval of my attire I was escorted down stairs where the King and Queen were with there ladies in waiting and courtiers. I went to my Queens side but she dismissed me saying I was to accompany Prince Jacob throughout this trip to an estate near a lake that the Queen liked to visit with the King.

I curtsied and left my Queen to the awaiting Jacob, as I was walking to him I saw the eyes of my beloved and felt a deep pain in my heart. Though I continued to display the deceiving smile as I was with Jacob.

We then got into many carriages and rode off to the estate. While driving there Jacob and I had a pleasant conversation and I started to wonder why I thought he was such dreadful company. He was rather kind and considerate and would listen to my part of the conversation, not like other men who would just look at a women body as she spoke.

He was also very polite as he held his hand out for me to help me exit the carriage. We then linked our arms which did not bother me until I laid my eyes on my angel who seemed to be trying to advert his eyes from me.

We then walked around the lake a couple of times thought it did not bore because the scenery was breath taking. All around us was beautiful flowers, trees, bushes and many more plants. Then the lake would reflect our beautiful surrounding again.

Soon all of the court entered the small estate and went to the dinning room to eat lunch. I again sat next to Jacob but this time Edward was seated much closer to us then he had been in the castle.

I knew from his closer distance he could hear our conversations and I new I had to watch what I said, for even though Jacob knew that I was trying to except him Edward thought that I was completely good with the thought of marrying him.

I made it seem that I was becoming more intrigued with Jacob which I was though I did exaggerate some. After our meal the King and Queen went to the gardens here and asked not to be disturbed and so we could do as we wished.

Jacob escorted me out back to the lake and then we sat under the shade of a tree. We then went quiet and I just stared at the lake and wondered how the water would feel against my feet but then tried to push that thought aside because it was childish and not lady like.

Then Jacob interrupted my thoughts when he said "What are you thinking?"

I blushed not wanting to tell him my childish thoughts. He saw that and insisted still so I said "I was wondering how the water would feel?"

Jacob then got up and held out his hand for me to take and said "Then lets go and find out." I shock my head vigorously and said "It is not lady like." He then gave me a warm smile and said "I do not mind."

I then smiled back and took his out reached hand. Once we reached the edge of the lake We took off our shoes and with my dress lifted up so as to not touch the water I dipped my feet in.

It was so refreshing and cooled my aching feet that were forced to wear those uncomfortable shoes everyday. Jacob looked overjoyed that I was so pleased, I smiled warmly to him in thanks of him granting me to do this.

He then said "Would you like to feel more of the water?" I gave him a questioning look and then he gave me a wicked smile and splashed me.

I was shocked at such impolite behavior and then he was laughing at me. I then asked "May I ask what is so funny?" He then said "Look at yourself" and started into another fit of laughter.

I then looked upon my reflection in the rippling water and say what was so amusing. It was me, my dress was dripping wet on my right side and my hair was falling out of its bun but also only on its right side. So one side of me seemed perfect will the other was a total mess.

I also started to laugh and then over come with the high of amusement I also splashed Jacob back but then was regretting what I had done because it stopped Jacob from laughing.

I was so scared of what was to happen that I was shocked still that I could not express my apologize but then Jacobs shocked face turned back to one of amusement as he splashed me back again.

The we continued splashing each other and soon there were many other ladies in waiting and courtiers joining us. But in the chaos of the water fight I noticed that Edward was just looking upon us from under the tree that Jacob and I had just vacated. He had a blank expression but in his eyes I could see longing. I tried to look away but felt compelled to keep on looking into his deep emerald orbs.

It was like they were summoning me to him and unwillingly my feet started to move towards him. I could not look away, all I could do was walk to him and as I was reaching the edge of the lake I heard someone call my name from behind me. Unwillingly I looked to see who had called my name and there I saw Jacob with his warm smile.

I looked into Jacobs eyes and saw my soon to be future of sufficient happiness but when I turned back to look into Edwards eyes I saw a future that I wanted, one of complete and utterly perfect happiness. As I turned back to Jacob I knew I would never be granted that future, not now, not anymore.

* * *

**I know not much happened in this chapter but it is not a filler I promise;) Anyway I know this should have been and extremely long chapter since I haven't updated in months but as hard as I try I can never write more than three page Sorry:( Oh and Bella's dress is up on my profile!!:)**

**I know I don't really deserve them but PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I know it's been a while but truly I have been busy and have been trying to make time for my writing and I have!!! **

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Many days passed since that day when I turned my back on the one I truly loved and the happy future that we could have had…but would not.

Although I should not be complaining for Jacob was making me happy and I know he would try his hardest to keep a smile upon my face. I knew that I would not be truly unhappy if I were to wed him but I also knew I could not truly be happy either, not when my heart was somewhere else or should I say belonged to someone else.

These days were full of adventures of many places that I had never imagined to see in my life. Jacob seemed to know my fondness of the outdoors and its beauty, so he has brought me to many places that have beautiful gardens, scenery or places that have natural beauty.

I have gotten to know Jacob and I feel that when we are alone he opens himself to me and shows me a side of him that he tends to hide from others. This new side of him I have discovered has let me open my heart to him but still he is not able to take it because it no longer belongs to me.

Still I no longer saw Jacob as the enemy that caused my woes, he was now more like an innocent soul caught up in my unforgivable fate. A fate that I could change but was afraid of the consequences if I did what my heart desired.

I could never do that to Edward, disgrace his name and family let alone my own. But what was I to do? I could go through with what I was told since I was a child which was to make myself into a more adequate lady who would married the one her father chose and become the perfect wife. Or I could become one of those characters in the books that I was forbidden to read but still did when no one was there, that depicted an elopement between two happy lovers and would end happily ever after. But was I strong enough to do that was I willing to give up the comforts I had in life to be with the one I love?

I knew it was a bit selfish for me to think such things but I also knew that if I was not sure about this rash choice I might come to regret my decision and that would affect the perfect love I had for Edward. I knew that I would always have feelings for my darling Edward but how can I have him without risking our love for each other? Above all I wanted to preserve this emotion that seemed to overwhelm me but a the same time brought me immense happiness. I was very flustered and did not know what I was to do.

My train of thoughts were soon disrupted by a knock upon my door. I soon tried to regain my composure as I said, "come in."

I turned to see why no one had entered, I went to the door to make sure it was unlock, which it was, I then opened the door and saw no one in the hallway then I closed the door. What a strange thing to do I thought and then that's when it hit me. I yanked the door back open and as I thought there laid on white rose on the ground.

As I picked it up I carefully held it to my chest as I shut the door behind me and sat at my desk which face a window, that gave me a view of the garden. I brought the rose to my nose and closed my eyes as I inhaled its sweet scent and I knew this was a reminder from my beloved Edward that I was not to forget him and his feelings towards me.

Suddenly I felt the thorns rip my skin as someone forcefully removed the flower from my tight grasp. I opened my eyes and turned to see the angry face of my father. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand.

Once we were face to face that is when I heard his harsh words "Who has given you this rose?" I looked at him and said "I do not know father."

"Insolent daughter do not lie to me, it was from that Cullen boy was it not?" he said and I answered my saying "Father I do not know who it is from it was left at my door step." I said which was the truth.

"You will stop all ties with him. I have already warned you once and this is your final warning!" he then dropped the rose to the ground and crushed it before my eyes which suddenly made my knees weak and I also fell to the floor.

He then said "You have better make sure that you kill those insignificant feelings for him or I will do it for you." I just nodded my head weakly as my eyes stayed gazing upon the once beautiful rose.

Then my father left once he was sure that I had given in and also that the rose was completely destroyed. As I gazed upon it I saw it as my love for Edward, once a beautiful thing that would bring joy but now as I saw it crushed into the ground and destroyed I knew that that would be our future if I did not prevent it.

I slowly got up and went to my desk and retrieved a small empty cloth bag and bent down to the ground and retrieved the destroyed remains of our love. Once all was in the bag I looked at it and all I saw was what I felt for Edward, a once beautiful thing that was now destroyed and stained with blood.

After I was satisfied I closed the bag and hid it with the other tokens of affection Edward had given me. Once done I went to the basin I had in my room and filled it with water I dipped my hands in it and wiped my hands clean so they no longer had dried up blood on them.

Once I was ready I headed to the door so I could meet with Jacob in the gardens but I took one last look at were I had hidden my love and feelings for Edward for I would not longer carry they with me for they will now and forever be in that cloth bag with that mutilated rose.

* * *

**:( I know I was very sad writing this to but we have to give Bella a reality check. Also I know this chapter was short but I had to put this in before the story moves along because I want you guys to know whats going through her head. I hope you liked it:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! THANKS:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!!!!! Ahhhh I am sooo glad I got the time to update this story:) I hope you enjoy it!!!! And like always Bella's gown and accessories are on my profile:) **

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!!**

Chapter 11

I walked down the hall dressed in one of the gowns Jacob gave me. It was made of red velvet with gold trimming around the squared out top that exposed my neck and upper chest. Upon my neck laid a beautiful and expensive necklace which had many small rubies holding the center gold broche that held a large ruby at its center and from that a teardrop shaped ruby hung from it. Upon the v-cut waist of the dress laid a gold girdle belt that also had red rubies and a cross hanging from its end. I wore my hair much like I had for the first ball, half was up in a loose bun and half was made into flowing curls that laid on my shoulders, with smaller curls framing my face.

I walked straight and confident down the hall as people stared my way but I tried to ignore them. For I knew what they thought of me, I was dressed very close to royalty which I might soon be.

I shuttered at that thought, even thought I knew I should be very happy and content that I would soon become what I had always dreamed of. I have found the perfect suitor that would take very good care of me and give my family name power. I was all I knew how to do since I was little, become a perfect lady and get the perfect suitor, which I had done, in fact I have found a prince. It was like one of those fairy tales that ended happily ever after but sadly Jacob was not the prince I wanted but now none of that mattered not anymore, not since I hid my feelings away with that rose.

As I was about to turn into the garden I saw my true prince walking towards me. I saw the sorrow in his emerald orbs but I could do nothing to help him. So as he reached out towards me as I was going to the garden I just slapped his hand away from me and continued to Jacob who was seated at the edge of the fountain looking up towards the bright blue sky. As I walked to him I heard Edward whisper behind me in a pained voice "Bella" but I kept walking without looking back.

Once I reached Jacob he smiled his warm wide smile and said "You look very lovely, my Bella." He reached out to touch my cheek and then I grabbed that hand and held it in my two small ones as I said "It is all thanks to you, for giving me such expensive things." He just smiled and said "It is not the gown that you wear that makes you beautiful it is you whom I am referring to." I smiled at his kind words and also felt my face become warm.

He then held my left hand tight within his and then continued to say "I was wondering if…" he stayed quiet just staring down onto my left hand and so I asked "what is it Jacob?"

He then looked into my chocolate brown eyes and said "I was wondering if you would like to be mine… I mean I….meant to say….umm…these past few weeks I have become very entranced by you and I soon started to feel the need to have you by my side every moment and I want you to be there forever…with me….so I am asking you if I can take your hand in marriage?"

I just stared into his eyes and I saw how much he truly loved me and that all his words were sincere. I could see in his dark brown eyes the future he promised me and all the joys it could bring me but then I suddenly saw those emerald orbs so full of sorrow and I felt deep pain in my heart as I nodded my head yes.

Jacob looked extremely happy for a second and then suddenly very worried and I wondered what had changed his expression so suddenly, I soon voiced this by saying "Jacob what is the matter, do you not want to wed me?"

He then shook his head no while saying "No I do want to marry you its just…" he raised his hand to my cheek and wiped away something from it. I then realized that I was crying and I soon felt everything that I was trying to deny I felt my body shaking me as I started to sob and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

Jacob soon brought me into his arms and whispered into my ear "Are you not happy?" I nodded my head yes and started to voice my lies as I said "I'm so very happy that I…guess my body couldn't contain it."

Jacob just held me tighter and said "I am also extremely happy, to have you soon be my bride." My sobbing soon became uncontrollable as he said this. I was soon going to become his bride and there was nothing I could do to change that.

After what seemed like a century my sobbing began to slow and I soon felt strong enough to look into Jacobs eyes and not let him see through the lie as I said "We should go to my father and soon the King to ask for consent." Jacob nodded and said "Would you like some time alone first to relax your self?" I smiled at him knowing that he would do anything for my well being and nodded.

Once I was in my room I went straight to the basin to splash water upon my face. I wiped away all my tears with a cloth and soon went to straighten myself up before Jacob and I would formally announce our engagement. I fixed my hair and waited until the dark circles under my eyes disappeared. Once I was presentable I walked out into the hall where Jacob was waiting.

I asked him "Do I look presentable?" he just nodded with that warm smile upon his face and then he held out his hand to me and I took it and he led us to my families quarters. We knocked at the door and a maid answered it and then soon announced us to my parents that were seated in two arm chairs that were next to a blazing fire.

Soon Jacob told them that I had excepted his proposal and my parents rejoiced and I faked my joy. Soon we all went to the King who knew also that Jacob would ask for my hand. He approved of my marriage and congratulated Jacob.

Soon the king said "Sing a song for your soon to be husband Isabella." I nodded and hated that everyone in the court had now gathered. I begun to sing a song I had begun writing during my short courtship from Edward, it was about the love I felt for Edward but know I was singing it to another that would soon be my husband.

As I sung I looked upon the faces of the court and soon to my agonizing pain I saw the person I had originally wrote this song for, Edward. He looked destroyed and I knew that he had heard of my engagement to Jacob. I stared into his eyes as I sung the rest of my song and I soon felt the tears roll down my face.

Once I was done I told my audience to excuse my tears of "joy." Then I turned away from my true love and went to my soon to be husband with those sorrow filled tears rolling down my face but no one knew they were filled with sorrow for I had a smile upon my face.

* * *

**I know:( Trust me I know it was sad when I was writing it too:( But yeah... **

**Anyway on another note, I know you guys probably hate me for this chapter but I would really love it if you guys took the time to read my newest story called Angel Love. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!:)**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!! One of my readers told me a song that to them sounded like my story so I looked it up and all week I've been listening to it and it just made me want to really write another chapter for this story so here it is and I think it's one of the longest chapter I have writen for this story:) SO I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!!!**

Chapter 12

Weeks went by in the same fashion, I would put on a charade of my extreme happiness when I was around others and when I would be alone in the confines of my room I would let the tears fall.

Now I was in the very last place I would like to be, here standing in front of a mirror seeing my reflection which was in a white dress. The dress was made of pure silk and looked very elegant and flowed onto the floor, the girdle belt was made of a fabric that was delicately embroidered with light pink flowers and created a v-line waist upon the dress, the top of my sleeves were slightly puffed out and from there a see-through fabric cascaded down the length of my arm, the front of that fabric ended at my wrists while the back of it reached my ankles with gold lined ends. My hair was all up upon my head in curls, held up there by a thin gold head band and the front of my hair swept over my forehead and into the headband while loose curls fell around my neck. And upon my neck laid Jacobs mother's wedding necklace, it was very simple but at the same time it was beautiful, it was three pinkish diamonds upon a gold chain.

I looked like the perfect bride there in mirror but I could still feel the pain that coursed from my heart through out my body and that's when I glanced at the drawer that contained my true feelings. I then looked back at the mirror and saw that I was smiling but that was again a reaction I had built up when I felt the sorrow hit me, it was so no one would think I was sad about this arrangement.

My mother embraced me and said encouraging words about how married life would be a beautiful thing, and I did not doubt her words because I knew that when she married my father she was extremely happy but I was not, so would that effect how my beautiful married life would be like?

Soon my mother and the servants that were helping me get ready left to give me time to "prepare" for the wedding.

Once I was alone I just sat and stared out of the window upon the garden. I was thinking again of the future I could never have and saw the future that was inevitable. Suddenly I heard a knock upon the door and I said "Come in." A servant came in and placed a letter upon my desk and curtsied and left as quickly as she had came in.

I picked up the letter and broke the wax seal and read its content "My Bella please meet me in the inner garden where the second fountain lies, for I need to see you before the ceremony. ~Jacob"

I laid the letter back on my desk and went straight to the gardens for I needed a distraction from my thoughts and maybe seeing Jacobs warm smile would cause me to dread less what was to happen.

As I walked into the inner garden I placed the well rehearsed smile upon my face and then it suddenly faltered when I saw who was waiting for me at the fountain. He stood there as handsome as ever but still his emerald orbs were full of sorrow as he saw me in my wedding gown and how happy I looked when I entered the garden thinking it was Jacob waiting for me.

We just stood there staring into each others eyes and then I suddenly could not take it any longer so I began to walk back out of the garden without letting Edward explain himself.

I heard him run behind me and felt him grasp my waist and pull me back towards his chest and whispers into my ear "Do not leave me…not again." I just closed my eyes and hoped that would contain my tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

I stayed there motionless as I sought to recover from the emotions that were surging throughout my body. Once I found the will to not give into his plea I opened my eyes and began to say "Edward relea-" I was interrupted by him roughly placing his hand over my mouth as he said "No! I will not release you. Not until you admit your true feelings my dear Bella."

I was surprise at his emotional out burst, what had I done to him? He was being reckless and seemed rather frightening at this moment as he roughly held me to him and raised his voice at me. I began shaking with fear, not for what might happen to me but to what might become of him once I married Jacob. Would he become even worse than this?

He suddenly moved his hand that was around my mouth and loosened his grip upon my waist but he still held me in place. Though he had tried to comfort my fears by being less aggressive towards me I was still frightened and became so overwhelmed that I began to cry. He then turned me around to face him while still keeping his hands upon my waist. I did not look into his eyes out of fear of what I would find in them, instead I looked to the ground as I wept into my hands.

He then brought me into his arms but this time he was not rough, instead he was tender as he held me tight in his arms. He kissed the top of my head as he began saying "My dear Bella please forgive me I did not mean to frighten you." I just nodded my head and said nothing as I continued to look at the ground. He then just held me there in his arms as if treasuring the moment, I too wanted to treasure it but I tried not to for it would bring me pain once I had to say my vows. I felt Edward start to inhale my scent as he said "It has been far too long that I have not had you in my arms." He then started to shower kissed along my neck and I tried to push him away but he just griped me tighter with the slight degree of roughness he had used in his first emotional out break.

After a while of struggling against him I stopped because I could not breathe, for each time I struggled he gripped tighter as he continued to shower kisses upon any of my exposed skin he could reach. Soon he slowly released his grip once he felt that I was no longer struggling against him. I took in a deep and much needed breath but continued to let him kiss my exposed skin for deep down I was enjoying his affection towards me but I soon tried to focus and not let myself get lost in his touches and caresses. He soon started to kiss me tenderly from the base of my neck all the way up to the edge of my jaw and from there he removed his lips from my skin only to stare into my eyes, I looked away in an attempt to hide away my true feeling from him which I knew he could read in the emotionally weakened state I was in.

He then grabbed my chin and lifted it up so he could see my eyes. I looked at him hoping that he would not see any weakness in my defense on the issue of my wanting to marry Jacob. But I soon realized that he was not searching my eyes for he had a look of deep passion as he stared upon my lips. I then tried to pull away, for I did not know if I could be strong enough to deny him if my lips were to meet his tender ones.

But to my dismay he only strengthened his hold upon my chin and continued to bring his lips closer to mine. I did not know what to do, for I knew that I would not be able to deny him anything if our lips meet and our passion flared.

But I could not do anything to solve the predicament I was in. Soon our lips meet and I felt myself get lost in the kiss, it took all I had to restrain myself from grasping his golden hair and pulling him closer to me. I just stayed still and prayed that this sweet torture would end soon. Though it did not end as quickly as I wanted it to and soon I felt all those emotions I had locked in that drawer had found the key and unlocked themselves for I felt the full impact of them and what they did to my heart. These beautiful emotions were tearing me apart and my will to stay strong was faltering.

I then felt warm tears fall down my cheek and that was when Edward released me from my glorious hell. He looked upon my face and then dried my tears with his hand he then whispered "run away with me."

My eyes went wide in shock as I saw him go down on one knee and begin to say "Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

My breathing started to get ragged as I saw what I most wanted within my grasp, he was offering me my dream but then I thought of the problems we would arouse. I was to be wed in less than an hour to a Prince! I would disgrace my family if I eloped, I imagined them in the streets and I could not bare the sight. And Edwards family would be hurt, everything will be effected on account of this one rash move I could make. Everyone's happiness was riding on my shoulders and I could not disappoint them, even if in the process my happiness would be ripped away but oh how I loved this man that was offering me a life time of happiness.

I had made my choice. I pulled Edward off the ground to me and gave him a passionate kiss. I placed one of my hands on his cheek while the other intertwined in his hair and pulled him closer to me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and his other free hand also grasped my face.

Before I got too lost in his being I moved my lips to his ear and whispered "I am doing this for your well being." I then harshly pushed him away and ran out of the garden. I did not turn back to see his expression and ran all the way to my room and once I was in the shelter of those four walls I locked the door and fell to the ground.

* * *

**AHHHHH I know hehehehe kay no more comment then that from me;)LOL As always her Wedding gown is up on my profile along with he necklace and her hair style:) OHHHH and I would like it if you read my newest stories called Unwanted Love and Angel Love:)ohoh and my very first story I wrote on this website called Loves Treasures:)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!!!!!! I finally updated!!!!!!! Sorry it took awhile but I got kinda busy:( but you know how life goes. Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

I sat there on the floor looking for the strength I had when I denied myself that wondrous future that my beloved Edward was offering me. I soon slowly rose to my feet and walked to the dresser drawer that contained all my beloved treasures. I unlocked the drawer for the first time in weeks and stared at its content, for I was scared if I touched it, it would bring some strong will with it. So I just let my eyes feast on the memories and nothing more. I then heard a knock at my door and my mother saying "Daughter it is time to go to the church." I quickly locked the drawer and went to the door while quickly looking upon myself as I passed the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Once I opened the door I was greeted by my mothers warm smile. I tried to force a smile upon my face as well but soon found that I was to weak to fake such a thing after my encounter with Edward.

My mother could quickly see my change of mood from my earlier happy one, or should I say my successful happy expression. She touched my check lightly as she said "Of my sweet daughter I know that it seems frightful right now, the idea of marriage, but it will be a wonderful marriage. I am not saying this because you will be well taken care of, which you will, but I am saying this because I have seen the way Prince Jacob looks at you. That look in his eyes is one of true love." I smiled at my mother which seemed to reassure her worries and she took my hand and walked me back into my room. She then sat me on the chair in front of the mirror and went quickly to my closet and brought out a box. She opened it carefully and brought out a delicately tip embroidered veil. She carefully brought it to me with a wide smile on her face as she said "This was the veil I wore when I married your father."

She raised it above my head and gently placed it above my head and I saw that she was very pleased by how it looked. So I looked at my reflection to see why my mother was so pleased. As I looked upon my reflection I could not help but burst into tears. I looked like the perfect bride and I was to marry someone who I did not love. With the veil covering the front of my face, chest and all the way down my back to my ankles, it was as if the deal was sealed and there was no way of turning back. My mother held me tight in her arms and again said reassuring words.

Soon I regained my composer and we went out to the awaiting carriage that would take my mother and I to the church. I watched as the scenery passed us by and saw how everything around me was so bright and glorious, everything that I was not feeling on this day that should bring all those things and more. Instead I sat here yearning for a different man then my soon to be husband. The only thing restraining me to this course that was leading me to unhappiness was the images of my mother and father on the street and disgraced throughout the whole kingdom because of their insolent daughter who was to marry a prince but instead eloped with a son of a duke who's family would also share the disgrace of their son.

I could not bare those thoughts, so here I was on my way to marry Jacob to prevent all these things and to ensure that even though we both will be in pain once I say my vows and close this marriage, he will soon move on and find happiness with some well suited girl who is open to marry him freely.

Soon we arrived at the church and the coachman opened the door and helped my mother out of the carriage and once I placed my well rehearsed smile on I followed. Soon I was in front of my father who had this strange expression upon his face as he said "My darling daughter I know that even behind that smile you wish that there was a different man waiting for you at the end of that aisle. So I will grant you this one wish on your wedding day and also because he begged me to see you." I looked around to see if my father was saying all this with a crowd of people around him but he was not. There was no one outside the church except my father and I, for even my mother had already entered the church and closed the doors behind her. I stared into my fathers eyes and shook my head no "Father I will not see him." "My darling he threatened to disrupt the ceremony if you did not come to him" my fathers eyes looked grave so I asked "Where is he?" That was when I saw him appear from the shadows on the side of the church as if to answer my question.

I unwillingly walked to him and his tortured face, then I stopped right before I was engulfed in the shadow my beloved Edward was in. He stared at me in as I was eliminated by the sunlight and whispered "My beloved Bella you look like a saint, oh my beautiful angel." I felt my breath become ragged as I heard him say these words and tried to hold the tears that were threatening to spill over. He then reached a hand out of the shadows and left if there, palm facing up. It was as if he wanted me to except his silent invitation. I looked back to see my father but he was looking away, I then looked back at Edward and raised my hand to his, but just as I was to lay it within his I pulled back as I said "Edward I am going to marry Jacob right now and there is nothing you can do to prevent this." Edwards eyes turned frantic as my word sunk in and he soon grabbed my hand roughly and brought me into the shadows.

He then began to say "No Bella you will not do such a thing." I tried to pull my hand away as I said "Yes I will." He did not release my hand though, "Bella lets run away…please…just come to with me and we will disappear from the face of the planet they will never find us." I looked into Edwards eyes and said "Edward what will become of your family what will become of them?" As I said this his grip on my hand loosened. I smiled and said "Goodbye" as I walked away from him and the shadows back into the sunlight.

I walked to my father and he seemed to see the pain on my face even though it was hidden behind the veil. I tried to smile as I took his arm and we walked into the now open doors of the cathedral. As I walked down the aisle I looked down to the ground and hoped that nothing ill would happen, either Edward running into the cathedral yelling his protest or my own feet turning me to the one I truly loved. But to my relief or despair my father was now passing me to Jacob.

It tortured me to see his wide smile as he took my hands with in his, soon the priest began the ceremony. I soon got the courage to look Jacob straight in the eye and see how happy he was at this very moment. Soon I heard the priest recite "Do you, Jacob Black, take Isabella Marie Swan for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Jacobs smile got even brighter as he said, without hesitation "I do" and slid a gold band onto my ring finger.

The priest then turned to me and said "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Black, for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" I glanced to the side where the grand doors where and saw there leaning against the doorframe my beloved angel. Suddenly all our memories we shared together came flashing before my eyes and it all hit me as it had when I first experienced each one of them. I could feel and see how my love for him built up to this very moment in time but with it I saw the sacrifice for his wellbeing I would have to make. And with all the love I had for him I built up the courage to say "I do." As I said those two binding words, with a shaky hand I slid the gold band onto Jacobs ring finger. Soon I could not hear anything around me as the Priest finished the ceremony all I could do is see as Jacob lifted my veil and come closer to my face. Soon his lips tenderly touched mine for the first time and I knew that the deed was done, so I closed my eyes as I felt one single tear fall down my cheek and hear someone run out of the cathedral.

* * *

**Okay before Edward fans start attacking me I'm sorry!!!! But this is how the story is in my head and I will not change it because it is perfect the way it is. And I know a lot of you are really mad at me but all I have to say is, this story is not even close to over so hopefully that will keep you on my bandwagon and ride through the storyline with me:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (Even though you guys hate my guts ;_;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone:) I know I haven't updated in like a century but I haven't been very driven to do anything lately but today I felt like I had to write so this is what came of it:) So I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!**

Chapter 14

As I looked down onto the beautiful garden from the balcony of my new room in my new home, or should I say castle. I was still astounded by the many beauties and charms this grand castle had kept revealing to me and glad that the people in this place were also very pleasant to be around that I soon found myself truly smiling. Though I could still feel the great pain that was branded upon my heart when I truly turned my back on my one and only love.

Though I always carried this pain with me I would reassure myself by thinking the many wondrous things that this decision had brought. My family was now brought to higher and stronger statures in our society than it had once been, the kingdom of La Push was now certain that there would be a future for the Black line and rule, and the one thing that kept me going was to know that soon my dear Edward would forget me and marry a girl that was more suitable for him and would not bring so much torment into his life as I would if I had excepted his many propositions.

Soon I was disturbed from my thinking when I felt a gentle and warm hand upon my shoulder followed by a gentle kiss upon my cheek. I turned to see my doting husband smiling at me warmly and I smiled back to him. We stayed in comfortable silence for a moment as we both looked upon the garden that was below my room when Jacob finally said "My love, my father wishes to see the both of us. He says he wishes to discuss something with us in private." I looked up at Jacob and said "Of course let me just fix myself up and I will be down to see him with you."

Jacob nodded and left the room, and as soon as he left my new ladies in waiting came in to help me ready myself for the meeting with my husbands father, who I thought fondly of even though we have not known each other for much time. He had this very kind presence about him that drew you to him and let yourself open to him easily, but still he had an air to him that made you respect him deeply and utterly.

As I was being helped by my ladies in waiting into my fine wardrobe I noticed how much longer it took me to dress myself than it had before I became Jacobs wife. It seemed to me that I had to be even more presentable than I had before because I was representing the future of the Black line, now with the title Princess.

I was soon drawn out of my thoughts when I finally saw my reflection from the mirror which I could not get use to, even now that many months have passed since I have moved into this castle and have been dressing like this for even everyday wear. In the reflection I saw myself in this stunning dress of a gold and deep green that seemed to me, very elegant and becoming on my figure and the only item of jewelry I wore was the wedding present that my father-in-law had given my which was a necklace that use to be his late wife's, Jacobs mother that died when he was young. It was a very simple but elegant thing that was made of pearls and a gold cross.

I knew that I was over all suited to be in the company of the king himself when we finally finished up my hair that was up in a loose bun that was elegantly placed with some smaller curls coming out of it to frame my face. So I soon went to my husbands room and he too had dressed up to meet his father. When his eyes first feel on my he had his gentle smile upon his face but when his eyes laid upon the necklace that was upon my neck his eyes showed a mixture of pain and gratitude.

I soon thought that it was wrong of me to wear it for it must have brought painful memories to Jacob, so instinctively I placed my hand over it to try to cover it from his view and cased down my head to avoid that look that I knew was still in his eyes. I then felt his hand under my face lifting it up so he could see my eyes, as he did this the deep pain I always carried reminded me how my true love always use to do this gesture to me and soon I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes but I willed them to stay.

Though none of my tears did spill Jacob noticed how my eyes became glazed over with the excess tears filling them and said in a gentle voice "What troubles you my love?" I looked away embarrassed that he was starting to understand certain things about me that I wished he did not because it became harder to hide my true emotions from him like I once did. But I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Nothing, I am fine." He gave me this look that said he did not believe me for an instant. So I truthfully said "I was just reminded of something from my past." He then started to have a glazed over look as he took in my words and to take him away from that state that somehow frightened me I continued to say "Like you were also" I motioned to the cross upon my neck and continued to say "I should not have worn this, I am sorry."

His eyes regained focus and he soon said "No there is nothing to be sorry for it just surprised me at first to see it but I am fine now. It actually makes me happy to see you wear it with such pride, I am sure if mother was still alive she would have been very pleased." With that we both went to see the King.

As we entered the grand room, I felt a pang of pain surge my body as it always did as my eyes lay upon the grand piano that reminded me of my beloved. But soon I saw King Billy Black and his warm smile that he seemed to have given Jacob, but King Billy's was not only warm but it seemed that it held great wisdom that is only gained through the trials of time. His gaze also when straight to my neck as his sons had and also like his son he had a pained look and it reminded me of the look Edward had had when he was leaning against the church doors as I had said "I do."

I tried to push these thoughts of him from my head as the King began to say "I am very honored that you wear my late wife's favorite necklace" I nodded as I said "I am the one who is honored to be wearing such a lovely thing that is so full of memories." The King gave me another warm smile and then moved on to the matter at hand "I have called you both here to talk to you about what has been on my mind for some time now." he paused and motioned for me and Jacob to take a seat, witch we did and he continued to say. "Now that I have met your lovely wife Jacob and seen how she is deemed of such a position of the title Princess and how much I have seen that since you met her you have grown into a very mature prince and considering how my health has been depleting very rapidly I believe it is time I step down as King and let you take your rightful place that was destined for you since your birth." I turned to Jacob with astonishment as to where this conversation had led, and I saw that Jacob seemed proud that his father thought so much of him.

I began to think that it was very rare that a King stepped down from the thrown and gave it to his son because normally this didn't happen until the King had died. But it seemed that King Billy did not care for those customs and from what I know of him from this short time I've been here I believed he wanted to see his son as King before he died and make sure that his son knew the ropes.

Soon Jacob said "I would be honored father." Soon the room filled with joy to the new news and Jacobs father asked if I could sing for them in this joyous moment. Which I did and I pick a song that I had written a long time ago that described new beginnings, which seemed fitting for the circumstances. As I sang I began to think, if Jacob was to become a King then I would become a…Queen?

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't eventful but I had to tell you how here life is right now in a new place. Trust me there is many other events to come so stick with me:) And I know I didn't describe the dress that much in detail but it is up on my profile like always:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU:)**

* * *


End file.
